


Smut depository

by DesuVult123, Drarnegas



Category: RWBY
Genre: Chastity Device, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Forced, Futa on Male, Futadom, Prostate Milking, Rape, ball busting, non con, painal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 23:16:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18214991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesuVult123/pseuds/DesuVult123, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarnegas/pseuds/Drarnegas
Summary: A brief collection of Role playing prompts turned into stories! Warning! Rough Futadom on male! You have been warned.





	Smut depository

 

Jaune was having a good day. "Fuck yeah! I just beat a level _one_ combat bot!" The blonde boi said proud of his first arena win ever even it was against a level one bot. As he made his way from the gym he saw to beautiful drop dead gorgeous muscle bound woman one with pale skin and light pink hair the other slightly tanned with black hair feeling cocky even if Weiss had denied him Jaune decided to push his luck "Hey there ladies you here for Vytal? You need a  guy to show you around?"

 

Lightning and Fang look at the blond boy that had just randomly walk up at them and tried to flirt with them. ”Eh no thanks this is not our first time here actually, but thanks for the offer.” Lightning said with a blank face.” Aha come on Sunshine don’t be so mean to the kid he just tries to be nice, beside we haven't seen all of Vale. What’s your name kiddo, my name is Fang and sunshine here here is Lightning.” Fang said greeting him with a smile and reaching out her hand for him. 

 

Jaune shook her hand confidently a wide loopy grin on his face as he did. "Names Arc! _Jaune Arc!_   _Please_. Hold your applause I know that you have probably heard of me, great fighter, team leader ladies man I'm _quite_ famous around here you know?" Jaune asked shaking Fang's hand winching and yelping in pain as her surprisingly strong grip made his aura flash up a bit as she flex her arm that had more muscle in one bicep than he had in his whole body.

 

Neither Lightning  _ nor  _ Fang had heard of his name, well scratch that Lightning had _ heard t _ he name Arc a long  _ long _ time ago but that was for a female not a male she new of the Arc’s but not Jaune Arc, but she didn't think it was worth pointing that out.” So you're one of the team representing Beacon, you don’t seem to be nervous over meeting two of your potential opponent.” Lightning said shaking his hand, a bit surprised as to why his aura flash when she squeeze a little. She didn't  _ squeeze _ that hard.

 

"Nah! I'm not that surprised or shocked! I'm pretty good with handling a _sword_ if you catch my drift." Jaune said winking at the two clearly missing how their eyes widened at his handling of a sword comment not knowing just how the two ladies were about to interpret his words as something _very_ different that what he meant.

 

”Really now, would you like to show us just what you can do.” Fang said as she and Lightning stood next to him and _squeezed_ his ass and gently rubbed his rapidly hardening manhood. ”How about we go to somewhere more private.” Lightning said licking her lips a rare show of emotion on her pink eyes that flashed with something malicious as Jaune gulped. 

 

Jaune flushed his face turning redder than his partners hair he had never so much as held hands with a girl outside his family let alone have his dick touch! His almost six inches of cock hardened at once even if his ass being played with was new he was still loving it as he remembered his dad's advice of be confident! "I! Sure I would love to show you lovely ladies what I can do! Maybe we can go somewhere a bit more secluded and I can show you just how to  _ handle _ a sword, fair warning I like it  _ rough!" _ Jaune said trying to sound tough missing the downright predatory looks on the two beautiful woman.

 

”Well  _ we  _ like rough as well, what do you say that if you can walk out in the morning after we have a go at you, we will be your cocksleev. How does that sound _Arcy_.” Fang said as she and Lightning led him to their room.

* * *

 

 

Jaune could not believe how lucky he had gotten! "I! Sure! I'll take that bet! But just to let you know I'm pretty well equipped down there I don't want  you ladies to blush when you see me drop my pants." Jaune said already fantasizing how having to beauties as cock sleeves would be! He knew most men were five and a half inches long and he was actually  _ above _ average! Meaning he had a decent chance at coming out on top...

 

”Well now you got us excited.” Lightning said as they got into their room with him. She locked the door filling the room with a loud deafening  _click_  and the 2 women started to remove their tops. Lightning let her perky c cups out while Fang happily held her D cups up in her hands. ”Well Arcy going to show us your ’ _sword’_ ”Fang said snickering.

 

Jaune took a second to put his jaw back onto his mouth the perfect C cup breasts of Lightning and the massive D's of Fang made his brain short circuit before he fixed himself smiling confidently as he dropped his pants. 

"Ok ladies I'll show you what I got but don't say I never warned you! Arc men are known for using _longswords."_ Jaune said dropping his pants letting all face and three quarters by one inch of his boi cock out leaking pre as he grinned 

"Let me guess speechless? Never seen a  _ real _ cock like this before huh?"

 

Lightning and Fang held back laughing for about a second before they burst out laughing.” Well you're not the _ smallest _ guy we had.” Fang said before the drop their pants letting their cocks and balls out. Lightning’s mighty 19 inch veiny cock along with her lemon size balls, it was about as thick as a soda can. Fang’s on the other hand were about 20 inches and her balls were a bit bigger then Lightning’s but she was much thicker than Lightning as her cock almost were thick as an arm and both were  _ half _ soft... ”Bet you never seen cocks like these huh Arc.” Lightning said.

 

Jaune despite his best effort at putting his jaw back onto his face now had to pick it up off the floor if his jaw could have it would have hit the floor and made a hole. His mind froze and something snapped in his head. "C-Co- Cocks? Y- you two... you two have cocks?" Jaune asked his eyes wide in pure shock and disbelief that anybody male or female could have such thick veiny monsters under their clothes and just how the hell they ever fucked something with them!

 

”Guess you never heard of futa’s, well we are women that also have male genitals and are a bit stronger then most men.” Lightning said, ”and much more hornier than most people, so how about you get on your knees and start sucking.” Fang said

 

Jaune was many things but gay was definitely not one of them. He knew that this was a mistake and decided to be a gentleman about it and back off before he hurt someone's feelings.  "Look ladies! Fang, Lightning, I'm sure you are great girls futa? But I don't suck cock so I'm just going to go? Ok bye." Jaune said turning around making a mad dash to the door.

  
  


Lightning grab him and push him hard down onto the floor, as he lie on it she line her cock up with his mouth and then she ram it down his throat and started to face fuck him, while Fang went behind and grab his ass and line her cock up. Spitting on it to lube it up a bit.” Told you we like it rough” she said as she  _ rammed _ her cock with almost no lube right into his tight ass.” Haha ohhh fuck this is a nice hole.”Fang moaned in pleasure her massive cock sinking into his tight fat ass as she  _ buried _ her fat bitch breaker deep into his love tunnel. 

 

Jaune  _ screamed _ at the top of his lungs yelling into the massive cock that was shoved down his once virgin mouth, he screamed his eyes bulging with fear and leaking tears of pain. Jaune scrambled trying desperately and failing to escape as she felt the massive cock stretching out his previously virgin but still for some reason virgin tight ass that was clamping down milking the fat cock deep in his ass as he began to scream.

 

”Oohhh fuck Lightning you need to try his ass it's wonderful!” Fang said as she went faster and harder. ” l can say the same about his throat, virgins are always so nice to break.” Lightning said as her fat nuts slapp against Jaune’s face Lightning groaned shoving her cock deep into the back of her new bitches throat her fat heavy balls slapping into the back of his chin as she fucked her new cock sleeve. 

 

Jaune choked and gagged the harsh wet slapping sounds of flesh slapping flesh filled the room as he choked on the  arm of a cock deep in his mouth tears formed in his eyes as he fought, trying to yank the dicks out of his abused tortured holes, his struggles only forcing his ass and mouth to clamp down faster and harder milking both of the cocks in a wonderful to them but _tortuous_ to Jaune as his vice lick ass milked the two massice futa cocks  as they fucked the boy into submission.

 

”Aha fuck l about to cum.” Lightning said as she pull out from Jaune’s mouth and they lifted him up and sandwich him between them and she push her cock up against his ass. ”Spread that ass open l need some room,” Lightning said as Fang spread Jaune’s ass as much as she could letting her teammate push her cock into that hole as well. They two hung futa’s were fucking his ass slowly but hard nonetheless Shoving there massive veiny cock deep into his fat ass making Jaune scream and squeal in pain and pleasure as they worked up a synchronized thrusting making sure that his prasotes was constune under attack being continually  _ crushed _ by their two massive cocks! 

 

Jaune screamed his mouth finally free of the fucking monster of a thing, that that futa dared called a cock free! He spat fresh pre cum on lightnigs face screaming pain as he felt like his ass was being torn in two!  "AH! Please! Stop! It fucking _ hurts! _ Please leave me alone! You are going to break me in half!" Jaune screamed out begging for mercy tears in his eyes as the two futa cocked their eyes slamming theri cock into him just as hard  _ sawing _ their fat veiny bitch breakers into Jaune’s tight tiny ass making him _squeal!_

 

”Well you said you could handle _swords,_ and here you get some.” Fang said giggling. ”Beside it’s  _ not  _ nice spitting in ones face.” Lightning said using her semblance to shock him just as they both cum pumping gallons of cum into his ass and stomach.

 

Jaune screamed in pain, his body felt like it was being ripped in three! He felt his guts disteneed, the massive volume of cum that was being pumped forced into his hot tight ass! Jaune screamed his own  _ clit _ firing off landing a slim pathetic lane of boi cram right on Lightning's face making the futa glare death at Jaune as she growled.

 

Lightning lifted Jaune of their cocks then she line his face up with her still hard cock and started to face fuck him harder again. ”TAKE THIS YOU  _ FUCKING FAGGOT!” _

 

Jaune _ tried  _ to bit down as hard as he could his teeth slamming down but failing her aura flashed and the sheer  _ girth  _ of her cock made his bite impossible to penetrate her skin. He cried face red with embarrassment as he felt his mouth once again fucked stupid, the massive meaty cock left a oddly salty taste in his mouth as it jammed into the soft spongy back of his mouth before  _ jamming _ is way right into his very throat!  Jaune cried the harsh wet slapping of flesh on flesh filling the room making his clit fire off again this time splattering of Fang and Lightnings shoes makes both of the futa growl in frustration as his clit juice ruined their designer shoes.

 

”Hey sunshine let me try his throat as well.” Fang said as she yanked her cock from his now  _ gaping _ ass hole letting a wet  _ pop! _ Fill the room she wolf whistle at Jaune’s once tight now  _ cavernous _ ass hole that winked up at her, fucked raw and gleaming red. She walked over to her friend and after a moment of jockeying for position she struggled with pushing her fatter cock down his throat as well. Somehow they managed to both get their cocks down his throat and slowly but very roughly fuck his throat slapping their balls against his face

 

Jaune _ choked _ the hard wet gurgling sounds of flesh _ slapping  _ flesh filled the air with a low rhythmic  _ slapping _ sounds as the heavy feelings of their fat futa balls slapping his chine making him gag and choke as he pulled up his hands gripping Fangs balls and _ pulling  _ down on them as hard as he could in a desperate attempt to the the fattest cock out of his mouth making her yelp in surprise as Jaune pulled on her fat melon sized balls. The futa yelped before her brown eyes looked down locking onto him as a snear went over her face. 

 

”Oh you want to fondle my balls, well fondle how much you want little bitch.” She said as she started go faster and slam down hard against his face almost breaking his nose.

 

Jaune gritted his teeth the feeling of his jaw snapping cracked in the air! He bite down the pain his forced apart jaw only let the futa take more of their massive bitch breaking dick deeper into his mouth! Jaune cried tears of pan as he jerked lightings balls in desperation. Slapped the side of his face without thinking shocking the poor bitch boi as his mouth was forced open to obscene degrees his vision going fuzzy as through the wet guttural slapping of flesh on flesh and the pain in his ears he sore lighting said something about  _ dealing  _ with his stupid  _ clit  _ i f he kept it up.

 

”If you don’t stop l will _stomp_ on your balls until they _ burst! _ ” Lightning said hissing through gritted teeth as she kick his nuts a bit. Fang moan as she was close to cumming again.

 

Jaune  _ screamed!  _ His world flashed white in pain and agony, he felt his balls getting crushed by Lightnings high heels as he fought back harder, pulling down with all his might making her hiss delivering twin more brutal kicks right to his vulnerable dick, Jaune scrambled tears in his eyes as Lightning screamed at him rising and  _ dropping _ her high heeled silver boot right onto  his vulnerable balls  _ stomping _ down as fast and as hard as she could and telling him she was going to keep stomping on his balls until they were  _ dust! _

As she screamed Fang came her cock swelled to impossible sizes. She came before Lightning moaning pleasure flooding his mouth as Lighting rained down a volley of kicks onto his balls his aura flashed protecting them as he came!? He came from getting his balls stomped making lightning hiss as Fang snickers saying something about leaving his poor clit alone telling her to keep stompin on it while she went to get something to  _ lock _ it up. Jaune had no idea what she meant but Lighting hissed to get the smallest one possible that his longsword might as well be a _pocket knif_ e and it needed a  _ sheathe... _

 

”Well l got you for myself now.” Lightning said as she went back to face fucking Juane again wanting to cum again as well. Meanwhile Fang meanwhile went to the back of the room looking for a special  _ lock _ to put on a cock. She took out several small boxes seeing stainless  _ steel _ chastity cages of varying shape and sizes looking them over frowning as she looked for the  _ perfect _ one to place on his cock or his  _ clit _ really Jaune’s  _ knub _ did not count for a cock. 

“Let’s see to big, to wide, maybe this ah! That one!” Fang said smiling as she heard the continued  _ guttural _ smackn f of flesh of flesh the rough  _ glurking _ sounds of a  _ broken _ jaw being forcibly forced apart even from a brutal throat frape a long with the wet smacking of flesh on flesh filled the a long. 

“Take it bitch!” Lighting hissed as Gan smile picking out  _ just _ the right chastity cage size for Jaunes cock then smiled deviously picking  up another small cage that was _ two _ sizes too  _ small _ for his clit. She smiled putting the other causing back in their boxers as she sauntered back to the center of the room where Jaune was still getting brutally throat rapped Lighintg thrust her hisp  into Jaune mouth at a well…  _ lighting _ paced Fang slided back as she went back  and got a cock cage far to small for Jaune’s clit which was perfect for Jaune’s clit. As she walk back she gave him a kick on his clit making it go flaccid Jaune screamed again his body  went still he felt rough hands gripping his privates before there was the feeling of hard steel on him making him gasp in confusion before there was a  _ click _ that filled the air making Jaune holler as she grinned completing her punishment and she put the cage on him.

 

Jaune  _ screamed!  _ There was some type of metallic locking sound as something hard and tight was forced over his dick! Jaune felt like his clit was being crushed! The hard metal cage refused to let him reach an erection as he screamed his dick began leaking out streams of pre cum as Lighting came! Forcing her cock to the back of his mouth making sure his broken by now jaw took every last drop making Jaune's eyes water in pain as she moaned calling him a good cock sucker as Fang smirked telling her to move him someplace more accessible.

 

Lightning pulled out once done and held him and spread his ass out so that Fang could fuck him again. Once again she lifted her cock and push it in that now lose hole The two began to once again double stuffing him lifting his feet far above his head piston in and out of his bitch boi pussy, this time his clit did not floe pre it was  _ cruelly _ locked tight in a small metal cage that  _ crushed _ his cli t mkaign him howl in pain.

 

Jaune screamed out loud his bruised balls making him yelp! He felt  his tortured caged cock desperate for release as he began to beg. " _ AH!  _ Please! Please! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Let me go! please unlock my dick! I'll do anything! _ Please!" _ Jaune screamed as his aura flashed making both futa grunt in exertion as they began to feel Jaune formerly loose hole clamping down to near virgin levels of tightness his aura screwing him back shut as the moaned in pleasure as Fang smirked running her hand over his leaking tortured caged cock and licked her lips.An evil look in her face as she thought of ways to make their arrangement a bit more permanent.

 

_ ”Nah _ l think we just keep you as our cocksleeve and since your aura turns your little ass back to virgin well that’s just a _plus,_ ” Fang said as she started to pound his ass to oblivion

 

_"Wait!_ You can't do that to me!" Jaune screamed out loud his ass was being torn apart! He felt his tight virgin hole ripped open! His poor caged dick fought tooth and nail to escape making him cry out in pain and humiliation. In a last ditch move he turned to Lighting and begged. "Please! You said if I could walk out you would let me go! You don't lie do you!?"

 

”I  _ did _ , but that was once morning came and that’s still 10 hours from now, so let's see how many times we can make your ass gape.” Lightning said sending out a bolt of pure  _ lightning  _ through his cock cage.

 

Jaune screamed out his mouth letting out a sharp shrill shriek on pain! He felt the electricity zapp through his dick! His cock cage turned a bright white as his dick was electrocuted! The pain from his cage being zapped was so much that it made his ass _ clamp _ down even harder! 

Making his tight ass pussy crush the massive futa cocks inside of him making both of them grunt in pleasure. Fang hissed as she came before a evil grin came over her face, she spat on his eye calling him a  masochistic bottom bitch who likes getting his clit tortured! She growled telling Lighting to keep zapping his clit and after they fucked once more to get a even tighter cock cage for his bitch clit to be squeezed in

Lightning and Fang were in heaven as they fuck Jaune for hours, both in the ass and throat breaking him mentally but not his holes. Once morning came Jaune laid on the floor broken a gagging twitching cum leaking pile of shaking limbs unavailable to move or think about anything else beside his new mistress cocks. Fang had gotten a  _much, much_ smaller cage for him now that his balls and cock were smaller and Lightning enjoy zapping him occasionally

 

Jaune _did_ manage to leave the room his semblance cleared his mind the next morning he managed to crawl outside once his mistresses were in the shower he even manage to get Pyrrha to take off his cage! And she want to go talk to the bitches who hurt her man, she was never seen or heard from again but Jaune met his lovers in Vytal where they proceeded to beat, strip humilate rape and re cage him on national tv! Much to the applause and cheers of the crown even his own family thought he was a better cock sleeve than a hunter as the ruined him. Making sure everyone knew he was their new bottom bitch. The raped him for hours before finally having enough knowing that in a day his mind would be back and they could break him all over again smacking his fat ass once before locking him in a small box with his partner _ both _ of them mind broken and locked in metal chastity belts taken to be cock sleeves for their new mistresses...

 

**Author's Note:**

> OK! This is going to be the start of a new thing and a announcement! Sine this is cheaper than talking about my problems! If you like Jaune! Or id you don't like Jaune! Want to roleplay as someone breaking him and putting him in his place, futa on male Yaoi then hit me up and we are golden! I don't know why but playing Jaune being fucking ruined is making my day and if you want to break a Jaune just ask. Only rules I really have are no death, permanent bodily harm or NTR watersports. besides that? It's all good.  
> Also if you want to join the femdom futa on Jaune discord just ask and a link will be provided for you.


End file.
